Tell Me Why?
by HLecter93
Summary: Hi everyone.  Please read and review as always it helps me write better. And this is not related to my other stories but I do plan on finishing them.  I just really wanted to get this one started up.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! I know it has been a while since I came out with another story. I do have every intention of finishing my old one I have just had this in my head a while and really wanted to start writing before it left my head. So here it goes…_

People were pacing around the mall, not knowing who was amongst them. Some people were shuffling along ignoring the tall, wiry built man standing next to the carousel. From just a glance of anyone they would probably describe him as a perfectly normal man, but not from one woman. One woman named Clarice Starling knew this was definitely no ordinary man. Most people of society, by speak of his name, would describe him as a monster but not Starling. She did not see a monster like everyone else did. She saw a very intelligent and terrifying man all in one. He had asked her to follow him and she blindly went looking for this man armed only with a pair of handcuffs and a gun, that she had no intentions of using. But what he didn't know would work to her advantage. She was looking for Dr. Hannibal Lecter. He was leading her around on a wild goose chase and she knew it. But Starling had to catch him here and now before Verger's men got to him. Clarice had investigated the Lecter case for months now, always looking at him through the pictures and videos all posted in the basement commonly named by her fellow agents, Hannibal's House. It had been ten years since last she had a face to face encounter with the Doctor. She was stronger now though and she had every intention of using her new found strength to save Lecter from his demise. However, Agent Starling could not shake this feeling that she was leading Dr. Lecter into his demise in a different way. Sure she was saving him from Verger's men, but she was leading him into the arms of her superiors at the FBI. She didn't want to see him die, so if he was caught would the FBI finally sentence him to the death penalty. She shook her head of that thought as Dr. Lecter finished his statement.

"You are having difficulties paying attention to my words my dear. Having second thoughts about how you are going to arrest me?"

"Don't think you can avoid me forever."

"I have no intention of avoiding you. I am quite comfortable observing you from where I am right now."

At that Clarice looked around knowing by now he had probably already changed his location to move out of sight.

"Clarice you are so close, and almost within reach…and yet so far."

"Not for much longer Doctor. With Verger's men all around you will get discovered before too long. I would prefer you leave with me as to them."

"Making suggestions now?"

"You know what I meant."

"Very well But I unfortunately cannot walk out in the open when so many people are after me, it might end very messy."

She covered her hand over her mouth hoping she would only have to say this once quietly.

"Please Doctor, I don't want you to be killed by them."

"Hhmm, now that is interesting Clarice. And who might I ask is 'them'? Were you referring to Mason and his men, or perhaps the FBI you so dutifully serve? Maybe it was both then, because I do want you to know if I were recaptured I would be at the top of the list on the death penalty."

"I would make it a point to go in for you. Your insight on to future cases would help your cause."

"And if I refused? I will not be caged again, never. And while I appreciate the offer my dear, I am not sure your newly appointed position would help me much. EXspecial Agent Starling."

Clarice sighed and continued to look around. She had turned around and noticed a man turning a corner. She paced much faster hoping to catch the man. When she made it around the corner he was gone.

The Sards were just a few paces behind pretending to shop for sunglasses. One of them shook their head.

"This is hopeless the Doctor may play games with this woman all day. I am losing my damn patience."

"What do you want to do then? We have to pursue until he slips up, and he will eventually. He isn't flawless."

"I don't care, the problem isn't him slipping up the problem is catching him in the act of slipping up."

Carlo stared long and hard at the agent wandering around. A smile began to tug at the corner of his mouth. He had an idea that may just work. He had read all about the Lecter/Starling relationship from the moment he accepted to work with Mason. Carlo needed to know exactly what he was dealing with and so he studied Lecter and his case files. Starling, he found, was the most appealing of all of the cases. He strongly believed there was something between the two. Not a love relationship more of how a rabid animal chases its prey. He believed Lecter would not stop until he had what he wanted.

"I am going to make a phone call, keep your eye on the woman."

Carlo pulled out his cell phone and called Mason.

"Do you have him?""Not yet.""Then why bother calling me? Do not disappoint me or there will be no money.""That is not it Mr. Verger. I don't think this is going anywhere but I do have an idea of how to draw the man himself out."

Mason was quiet for a long while, "Go on, you have me interested."

"The woman. As you yourself said that he is drawn to her in distress. What if he saw it first hand?"

"And what if it doesn't? Then I have a dead FBI agent on my hands and no Lecter for the taking."

"That son of a bitch killed my brother. Believe you me he will not escape with or without the help of the Special Agent."

"Do it."

The phone line went dead. Carlo hung up and walked back to the stand where his two friends were. Clarice was walking very slowly away from them to the exit.

Carlo was curious, "She hasn't moved very much."

"I think she knew we were getting closer. She hasn't done much and now she is leaving."

"After her, we have orders."

The Sards paced a little quicker. Agent Starling was too focused in on one thing now to care about Mason's men. She had heard a familiar noise on the other end of the phone while Lecter was speaking. She remembered the voice from the greeter near the entrance. She hurried over.

"Leaving so soon Doctor?"

"Very good Clarice, Mason's men are closing in on us my dear. I would rather avoid any conflicts to arise here. Do not think I am leaving you I would like very much to resume our conversations in private."

"Now look who is making suggestions." She was almost outside now.

"Perhaps. Well I will see you soon Clarice."

"No Doctor please don't go yet."

The line wasn't dead but the Doctor remained very quiet. Clarice had made it outside and she looked around then directly in front of her. A little ways across the parking lot was Dr. Lecter. He glanced back in her direction his eyes staring right at her. She paused momentarily, noting this was the first moment she had seen him in over ten years. She had him now. She ran across the parking lot and just as she had passed two large vans a man jumped out and put his arm around her neck while another one came out to assist. She kicked the man in front of her and then the man holding her flung her to the ground.

Lecter watched from a distance and anger soon flooded his thoughts. He wasn't about to let Starling be killed because of him.

The man who threw her to the ground pulled out his knife and brought it above his head. Starling attempted to gain her footing when the man started to bring his arm down. A strong hand grasped the Sard's. It halted the blade and he heard a whisper from behind him.

"Now that is just rude. And Clarice can tell you I do hate rude people."

The Sard was then disarmed and hit in the back with Lecter's own knife. He was then pushed into the other Sard and they both collapsed on the ground. Hannibal stood in between Clarice who was sitting on the ground and the two men who were struggling to get back up.

"My dear, you should really try and get back up, unless you intend to apprehend all of us lying down."

At that Starling's eyes widened. It was a challenge to her. And she was a little in shock that in the past two minutes she had gone from almost being kidnapped to Lecter standing in between her and the two men, almost like her own protector. She was astonished because Dr. Lecter has now revealed himself and thrown his own freedom on the line for what? Why had he done this for her? Her thoughts seized when she realized there were only two men. She knew she had seen three originally.

"Doctor there should be three watch out!"

Just then Carlo came from the side and Lecter caught his arm and brought out his knife again. Then the other man jumped up and knocked his arm out of the way. Lecter then turned his attention to the other man and grabbed him by the throat. Then Lecter punched Carlo away. Dr. Lecter was doing fine until the third man, the one who was stabbed came up. This time instead of aiming for Dr. Lecter made his way for Clarice. He pulled out a much larger knife he was hiding within his coat. Clarice by now had gotten back up and started to reach for her gun in her purse. She noticed the large man running at her and started to get her gun out but a fourth man came out and grabbed her from behind. Clarice's thoughts were racing. There was a fourth man? Of course, the driver probably stayed in the car in case of an emergency getaway. How stupid she was. Lecter turned and saw Clarice in struggle, and the man approaching.

Just then Dr. Lecter made a decision he would not have made for anyone else. But with Starling he wasn't always his reasonable self. He had no time to stop the larger man and instead bolted for the easiest way to halt the blades path…by stepping in between it and its target. Dr. Lecter was stabbed in the back. Lecter was facing Clarice and he was smiling. Clarice was shocked as she elbowed the man holding her. He released her grasping his stomach. The man who stabbed Lecter withdrew his large knife. He took a couple of steps back. Carlo and the other man stood still for a minute, watching. Dr. Lecter's vision started fading, he whispered Clarice's name. She reached to catch him. He landed in her arms. She was on the verge of tears by this point.

"Please don't die Doctor. Please, come on stay awake keep your eyes open!"

Even though Lecter was stabbed from behind it didn't matter the damage was still dealt. The blade was long enough to hit any vital organs even from the back. Although which organ was struck could not be certain. Lecter's eyes remained open, but his breathing was quieter. The Sards grabbed Lecter from Clarice and hit her across the back of the head, she was on the ground unconscious. Lecter was thrown into the back of the van as Carlo smacked his accomplice across the face.

"You dumbass we may lose him!"

"I was aiming for the girl."

"Drive, drive. As fast as you can we need to get to Verger's place now!"

The car sped off and nearby people who happened to witness what went on behind the two vans had already called the police. They would be there in about five more minutes. And all they would find when the got there is Clarice Starling laying unconscious on the ground with a single tear going down her cheek.

_A/N: It has been so long since I wrote anything. I do apologize for that, but I have been pretty busy lately. I have had this idea in my head for quite a while and finally decided to do it. I know I haven't finished the other story yet, but I have every intention of doing so. I just really wanted to get this one out here. So I will hopefully have a little more time but please have patience I hope to get some more writing done soon. So please read and review. All criticisms and comments appreciated because they improve my writing. Thanks to all!_

_Kanan_


	2. Lamb to the Slaughter

"Special Agent Starling, can you hear me? Clarice?"

Starling stirred and moved her head up and down slowly. She then had a flash of her last memories before her vision failed. Lecter being lifted up blood coming from him pouring onto the Sard carrying him. He was thrown across the man's shoulder like a piece of meet ready for slaughter and it became too much. She jerked up from the ground making her dizzy.

"Easy Starling it's me, Pearsell, how do you feel?"

"Like shit...how long have I been out?"

"I said take it easy. An ambulance is going to take you to the hospital to do a checkup."

Starling looked into her bosses eyes, face completely serious, "How long?"

Pearsell only sighed, "30 minutes, why?"

Clarice stood up then slower this time so she didn't fall back down, "I have to go."

"Where?'

"They have Doctor Lecter, I can't let Mason get away with this."

"Wait Mason, are you still on this Starling, you were put on suspension."

"Didn't you hear a word I just said? Verger has Dr. Lecter I am leaving now."

She started to walk away, "Don't even think about it Starling. You do that and Mason will threaten a law suit and it will be the end of you. Don't forget he bailed you out once. Even if he does have Lecter by this point there is nothing we can do."

Clarice turned around to face her superior at that, "So you are just going to leave him to be slaughtered? Where the hell is your since of duty?"

"STARLNG! Enough, I have had enough with your mouth. I will send someone to investigate if you will just calm down and let the ambulance take you to the hospital."

Clarice stared. She knew what send someone to investigate meant. It meant getting a warrant driving down to Verger's house and searching around his home. By then it would be too late all ready. Starling had one other idea in mind and it made her stomach churn, but if it could save Dr. Lecter she was willing to give it a try.

"Fine I will go with the ambulance send someone over in a hurry though all right?"

Clarice heard a voice come from behind her, "I will go Pearsell."

Starling could recognize that tone from anywhere, and without even turning around she replied, "And what makes you so eager to come to Dr. Lecter's rescue, Krendler?"

Paul Krendler walked in stride in his best suit with a smirk on his face. "And why not me Starling? I have been your supervisor over this case for a while now. Plus I have personally been to his estate, and seen the layout of the place. So I think I should be the first choice to go in order to rescue your cannibalistic lover."

He smiled again and Clarice felt like she could smack him. Pearsell knew Krendler was just trying to get under Clarice's skin, that was probably one of the only things he was good at around the bureau. "That is enough Paul, Clarice is without conviction until further investigation. Go Krendler, you report everything back to me immediately now go!"

Krendler walked away straightening his jacket as he walked back to his vehicle. He sped off in a hurry. _Eager to collect your payment aren't you, you bastard._

"Starling. Listen I know he is a corrupted, sick man. But he does know Mr. Verger so he could probably get in easier without any complications."

"Sir, what if I am right? What if he is in on all of this?"

"Clarice I will send two more men along with him. They will search the entire place. Now I have heard plenty of accusations thrown everywhere so just keep your mouth shut. I understand you are just trying to prevent as many deaths as possible, but would this one man's life mean anything to anyone?"

Clarice stared at him long and hard. He was serious about his question and Clarice had realized, now more than ever, the bureau had changed…she had changed. Who was someone like Clint Pearsell to determine whether a human being should live or die?

"Sir, it means something to me. I want him to come out of this alive."

Pearsell just shook his head and about that time a young man walked over to the two of them. "Excuse me Special Agent Starling. I will be taking you over to the hospital. So could you please get in the ambulance so we can get going."

Pearsell nodded and turned around heading back to speak with some eye witnesses. Clarice walked along side the man and got into the back of the ambulance. Her plan B would be set into motion soon. In truthfulness she felt guilty for what she was about to do, but Dr. Lecter needed help, her help. She felt worse that it was her fault more than anything that he even got captured.

The younger man got into the back with her and he shut the back doors and motioned to the driver they were good to go. He flipped on the sirens and took off. The younger man turned to her, "Do you feel any pain anywhere?"

Starling decided in order for this to work she would have to lay it on thick to start off with, "Actually the back of my head is throbbing. I think I can feel my heart beating there." She brought her hand up to her head and rubbed it. She bent over and placed her other hand across her stomach. The younger man leaned in closer. _Pearsell took my weapons up at the bureau, but he forgot about John Brigham's gun that he left to me. _Clarice grabbed the man around the neck and brought the gun up to his face. His eyes grew wide.

"Now listen here and no one gets hurt got it?" He nodded.

The driver spoke up, "What's going on back there?", he glanced through the mirror to see Starling with the gun. "What are you doing?"

Clarice turned her head in the direction of the driver, "Pull over now and I won't shoot. And I mean NOW."

"Ok, ok clam down. I am pulling over now." Once they were on the shoulder on the interstate he pulled the car into park.

"Keep your hands on the steering wheel." She turned her attention back to the younger man. "Get out. And keep your hands raised where I can see them."

The younger man stood and kept his hands level with his face then unlocked the door. He raised them again and stepped out. Clarice followed close and shut the back doors, locking them. She constantly kept her eye on the driver, but he hadn't moved. She walked over to him and placed the gun against his head. "Now its your turn to step out." He raised his hands opened the door and stepped out as well. Clarice shut the door this time locking it up completely. Then Starling sped off down the busy interstate leaving the two men on the shoulder of the road. She kept the sirens on most of the way until she thought they might give warning. Clarice could feel her eyes begin to water, _please just don't die on me!_


	3. Restless

The Sards were about to have a panic attack. They remember that Verger wanted them to keep Lecter away for a while, until the police investigators came and went. Mason knew they would send someone over to ease Starling's accusations. Verger had to admit Starling had become a bigger issue than he had hoped. She needed to be persistent so she could appear to be in the wrong, no matter how right she really was. But he would never have guessed her becoming this big of a problem. And now he had his henchmen calling him to let him know there is a chance Lecter may die soon.

"What the fuck happened?"

"We tried to restrain him and Starling, and when we tried to kill her, he just…took the hit instead."

"What? That is absurd the monster feels nothing. He is nothing more than a fox after his lunch. That is it. Now listen go to the safe house I told you about. You remember right, the one three miles down the road?"

"Yes."

"Go there and I will send the best of my nursing staff down to assist along with Cordell. And Carlo."

"Yes Mason?"

"Don't screw this up, or mark my words, it will be your last." And with that Mason hung up. He lost his patience fast when it came to working with these brutes. Especially learning his prize was injured. But what interested him was how he was harmed. _He prevented Special Agent Clarice Starling from harm? But why he has no personal gain for that. He is a beast incapable of feeling anything. He gets his amusement from playing people in his little games._

"Cordell!" Mason yelled. He was wandering the halls in his electrically powered wheel chair. He rode back to the master bedroom where Cordell was standing. Cordell was changing Mason's bed sheets out. He turned to face Mason. He stood and walked over ready to obey what ever ridiculous commands this man had. Cordell felt used and abused and sure the pay was outstanding, but what did it matter if he was being pushed around by a pathetically incapable human being such as Mason Verger.

"Yes Mr. Verger?"

"Dr. Lecter has been injured during his capture. You are to take three members of the nursing staff with you to treat his wounds. And I want the fucker alive when I get to him do you understand?"

Cordell was sick and tired of this revenge plan. It had been Mason's whole reason for living and Cordell sometimes wondered what he planned on doing with his life after Dr. Lecter had departed from this life.

"Yes Mr. Verger."

"Go now, I will phone you when the police have come and gone."

Cordell bowed his head and stepped away to make the necessary arrangements. The police were no doubt on their way now and Cordell needed to be gone before they arrive. Unfortunately he wasn't really sure what to expect from Dr. Lecter's injury. He grabbed just about anything and everything, preparing for the worst case and best case scenario. He knew what Mason had in mind. If Lecter could not live, he was to be placed on a drip and hooked up to sustain his life for as long as possible. The safe house was the back up plan just in case the police did have some hard evidence Verger was behind the thing. It was approximately five miles down the interstate from the actually estate. It was nothing more than a little cabin house. It sat on a hill partially covered by trees. Cordell had gotten there with his assistance in about 15 minutes. He walked up to the door and knocked. Carlo answered the door.

"Bout time you got here. Any later and he may die from blood loss." Carlo had a cigarette stuck in his mouth. He let all the nurses in and double checked to make sure no one was watching outside then closed the door behind him.

"So what is the nature of his injury what was he struck with."

"Funny you should say he was stuck with this." Carlo held up the long wide blade. It was a long, wide knife. He still had not washed the blood off and it was running along the blade down to the hilt.

"Jesus, where was he struck?"

"Through the back in the right side of his stomach. Not sure if any organs were hit."

Cordell walked into the next room and was astonished by what he saw. The Sards were gathered around Lecter watching him bleed out.

"You didn't even try to stop the bleeding with a towel or apply a tourniquet. Are you insane he could die from blood loss."

"That is your jurisdiction not mine. I was paid to capture him and so I did. Now it is your turn."

"Wrong! You were paid to apprehend him ALIVE! Why did you not even try to stop the blood flow?"

"The son of a bitch killed my little brother. The sooner he dies the better."

"If he dies before the appointed time Verger will not pay you one thing."

Carlo just smirked and walked off. Cordell and his assistants immediately went to work. Luckily no vital organs had been hit the blade missed but just barely. The issue was more the blood loss then anything, but in Mason's case it was better this way. Lecter was weak now and it would take a while for his strength to return. Cordell felt bad for Dr. Lecter, he had such a brilliant mind and was being reduced to nothing more than a bloody pile of meat awaiting to be devoured. After stitching up the wound Cordell asked everyone to leave the room so he could finish. Everyone walked into the main living area. The nurses went ahead and left to go back to the estate. The Sards sat on the couch awaiting for Mason's phone call. Cordell shut the door and walked over to Lecter he knew the Doctor had regained consciousness during the procedure but hadn't said anything. The shift was subtle all that changed noticeably was Dr. Lecter's breathing pattern. Cordell figured the Doctor did not want to disturb since they were treating his wound. Especially since if it would have killed him had it not been fixed. Cordell leaned in.

"Listen Doctor Lecter, I do not enjoy doing this kind of thing. I will give you a way out only once. I have in my hand a syringe that could take away all of this pain. Just give me the word and I will end this all now. I can tell Mason we failed to save you during the procedure."

Dr. Lecter remained very still then finally spoke up, "I have no desire to depart from this world yet. I need to know is Clarice alive and well?"

The last comment came as a surprise for Cordell, but he answered, "She is alive the Sards told me they did not kill her."

That was all the Doctor said he kept quiet and still for the moment, trying to regain back what strength he needed. He couldn't move his arms or legs. They were handcuffed to a little bed. He was stuck for now. But Clarice was alive and for now that brought him ease of mind. Although, he wondered what was to happen next. He knew Clarice's determination of right and wrong were like steel. He knew very well he had saved her life, and how would she go about her ideas of right or wrong in this case? Would she allow him to suffer thinking there is one more monster the world can spare, or would she choose the more reasonable option of bringing the police and arresting everyone placing him "safely back in prison" along with the rest of the men? Her choices were limited but what path would she lead in these next few hours. As of now, he was too weak to do too much. Right now, his fate rested in the hands of Special Agent Clarice Starling.

She sped quickly down the winding road and pulled far enough away so the van could not be seen. The police were still here. _Dr. Lecter isn't here. Verger is no fool he would have planned to keep Dr. Lecter safely away until Krendler is done making me look guilty. Bastard._ Clarice hated to say it, but she really had no choice other than to wait until they brought Dr. Lecter from wherever they were hiding him. She would remain close to make sure he is not hidden somewhere close by. Clarice had every intention of getting him out as quickly as possible while making sure no body has to die or at least the fewest deaths possible…_yeah Starling that is not very likely to happen. This is probably going to end up exactly like the Fish Market. But I will make sure Dr. Lecter stays alive. I…owe it to him._

Inside Verger's mansion the police search was underway. They had searched the rooms throughout the estate of course finding nothing. Krendler lead the investigation, and was the first to question Verger.

"Have you come into any recent information of the whereabouts of Hannibal Lecter?"

"No, of course not. I made it clear I would have full cooperation with the FBI if I had come across anything."

"Agent Clarice Starling, made an accusation that you hired men to kidnap Lecter. And furthermore, had intentions of torturing him."

"Hahaha, sounds to me like the girl has finally snapped, and let all the pressure get to her. I have nothing of the sort going on here. I have no hired men out at all. You can check all of my accounts and know that no payments have gone to anything out of the ordinary."

"Of course, now the question comes about of how would a trusted member of the FBI make all this up?"

"I believe it may have something to do with the Doctor himself. I would even go so far as to say she has romantic attachments to the monster. She actually sent some very threatening messages to me. They are lying over on the table."

Krendler picked them up and sorted through them reading the material that he knew would have Agent Starling's handwriting and fingerprints all over it. Fingerprints of course provided by Krendler from the FBI work station and the handwriting was nicely done by a man hired personally by Mason. The forgery was exact and the fingerprints undeniably hers. But there was more incriminating evidence up Mason's sleeve then just a few letters.

"I don't know if you recall, that in one of Lecter's letters to Clarice Starling, he had given her a means by which to speak with him through an ad in the newspaper. I had seen a copy of the letter Lecter submitted to her and became intrigued so I kept an eye on it. And look at what was most recently found in the columns. This came by me just this morning. It should be in the envelope."

And sure enough what lay inside was a an article addressed to Dr. Lecter from Clarice through the name he had given her.

Krendler read it aloud, "'Creatures lurk everywhere. Hide it is time I met with you.' And when did this come up?""Shortly after it was confirmed Lecter was indeed hiding in Florence." Mason Verger was clever enough to conceal this piece of evidence. Lecter, even if he had seen it, probably had guessed she had not sent it. But the intent was not to fool Lecter merely to aid in Starling's incrimination. Which so far was stacked up to her head.

"Well thank you for all your assistance Mr. Verger that will be all for now until we can assess this new found information further."

Krendler stood up smiling. The plan was going to perfection, and he knew his money was probably on its way to his newly set up account. He and the police kindly exited the building with all the evidence they would need to turn this whole thing back on Starling so easily. She would go down as the Cannibal's Lover. He liked the ring of that it sounded so harsh and definitely put her in place.

Mason only had to make one more call, and that was to Carlo and Cordell to bring Lecter up to the farm.


	4. The Moment of Truth revised and extended

Clarice waited nearby the entrance of the barn. The woods were dense enough to hide her, and she had her gun at her hip. This time she would be the one prepared and on the offense. It was late and Clarice had to ponder about the events that had happened in the past week to lead her to this decision. _The FBI not being all it was cracked up to be, coming back into contact with Dr. Lecter, hearing Pearsell, my own boss, saying he wasn't worth it, and Dr. Lecter risking his life for me. Dr. Lecter has done many an unforgivable things, but he takes life in his own hands and does what he thinks is right. I don't know if I will ever tell him this, but that is his most appealing quality...he has bravery to do what he believes in. Well I suppose this is a start to doing the right thing. The FBI is sure as hell going to be difficult to go back to after this. Dad, I wonder what you would think if you saw your daughter like this right now..._ Her thoughts were dissrupted by the sound of a car engine booming up the dirt road. The dark van matched the one she saw when the Doctor was abducted, but the license plate was different. No doubt just a change to insure she hadn't seen it and tried to report it. The van cruised on in under cover and the side door opened first. Clarice was creeping closer with anticipation eager to see if the Doctor had been properly treated and if he had strength to stand...or run. A bigger man got out first holding his gun up to someone inside the van. He backed away slowly but kept the gun fixated to the same spot. Clarice could faintly see a shimmering object coming from his shirt. She squinted trying to identify the metal. It was a sherrif badge. Clarice felt disgusted. The next man that stepped out wobbled a bit. It was Dr. Lecter. His hands were bound behind his back by handcuffs. Two men stepped out behind him, one on each side. One of the men said something to Dr. Lecter and he merely looked at him with piercing, dark eyes. The man in front hit him in the stomach with his fist. Dr. Lecter hunched but no words came out he merely kept his piercing glance. Blood came forth through his shirt. The man hit his wound hard enough to reopen it and break some of the stitching. Clarice had to stop herself from wanting to get up that very instant and beat the men down until they bled. She could not believe what emotion was coming forth, especially concerning Hannibal Lecter. One man grabbed Lecter's left arm and the other one grabbed his right. The third man unhandcuffed him then they quickly lifted his arms and slammed them against the wooden walls tying them again with ropes through a metal looped bolted to the wall. Hannibal's hands were hung high above his head stretching out his wound further and more blood was coming out. Carlo approached Hannibal and placed his hand around his throat muttering something Clarice could not hear. By this point she had enough watching, and she was ready to act all the men had their backed turned to her. She approached gun drawn...

Back at the mansion Verger was preparing for the dinner party. Cordell was busy running around gathering things for Mason. He was fumbling with all the equipment which would no doubt draw the attention of Mason, since Cordell was usually steady by hand. Cordell came up to Mason and began to straighten his tie.

"Cordell is something wrong?"

"No Mr. Verger."

"Did everything go well in stitching Dr. Lecter's injury?"

"Yes Mr. Verger, although I can't promise those brutes you hired will keep him that way."

"They will, they care too much about their money. They may rough him up, but the Doctor is too strong willed to let physical injuries get to him. So don't you dare fucking underestimate that monster."

Cordell nodded. He finished with the tie and backed away. "Sir I don't want to attend this...dinner party of yours."

"Too bad you are all ready involved in all of this so you will do exactly what I say. Or I will see that this pathetic life of yours is put to and end."

Cordell looked away. He was going to be dragged into this regardless of whether he wanted to or not.

Carlo back at the barn smacked Lecter across the face and laughed. All Hannibal did was inhale and smile. Carlo grabbed Dr. Lecter by the throat and jerked his face back in his direction. Clarice was approaching closer taking each step quietly. Then a moment passed when Dr. Lecter and Clarice's eyes locked on to one another. He started to slowly shake his head side to side. Clarice halted for a moment, _does he not want me to come to him?_ Her question was soon answered when Lecter finally spoke up, "stop."

Carlo smiled thinking Lecter was talking about himself. Carlo simply answered, "I will never stop, you bastard."

Clarice couldn't believe her eyes, but she backed away thinking it best not to go against the Doctor's wishes. _He would only tell me to back away if he thought I was in danger myself. So my guess is all four men are in this barn not just this guy and Dr. Lecter. I need to find a way to locate all the men, but could I gather them all in close enough range to handle this situation? Shit think Starling, think. He needs you, now is not the time to overanalyze, do what you have to do. _She inhaled deeply. Then ducked back in the barn hiding behind a forklift. She looked up in the loft above. One man stood back a ways a bit. Then another man was fiddling with a stereo player, but where was the last one? There were four men that captured Lecter, but he had to be nearby. Carlo started getting violent with Dr. Lecter again, and Clarice decided best to take her chances before something happened. Then she looked beside her, there was a tall wooden gate with metal chains securing it. She heard a noise coming from the other side. She snuck over and looked in between to of the wooden boards and she saw large tusks on extremely big boars. _Shit this is what Mason had in mind? Think Starling think…what could I do…wait._ Clarice lifted her gun to the lock on the gate. _Could this work or am I just going insane? This might be my only choice though I can't shoot all of these guys without expecting to take a hit. This could draw them out for me, but if I don't reach the Doctor in enough time will he make it?_ Just then she heard screams and shrieks and her heart sank. She quickly peeked her head over the forklift. The man messing with the radio was playing a tape with those awful recorded screams. Then the pigs began to hit up against the gate causing Starling to jump just a little. Then the man turned off the tape and the pigs after a few more moments stopped. _Wait they are trained to attack when they play the screams. All right, maybe this can work no more second guessing yourself Starling, be strong, shoot the lock and get to higher ground!_ Clarice shot the lock causing the man abusing Lecter to jump back and face in the direction of the gate as it flung open. The men began yelling at one another.

"Close the gate you fools! Close it now! Don't let them get loose!"

Carlo approached, gun by his side, the man from the loft jumped down to assist and so did the other one at the radio. Clarice was hiding underneath the forklift with a clean shot of their legs. _I have to do it, I have to do it._ Clarice fired and the men fell guns falling down in front of them. The fourth man came out from behind the van with his gun ready and Clarice stood facing him.

"Stop, right there."

Clarice couldn't believe her eyes he had on a police badge. She pulled out a pair of handcuffs and threw them at the man's feet. "Cuff these guys. His ankle to his wrist and his ankle to his wrist now!"

"Stupid bitch are you crazy?"

The pigs were getting riled up some had left the barn all ready but the others had smelled the blood and were coming closer. The man quickly picked up the cuffs and did as instructed. While he was doing that Clarice fired a few rounds near the pigs feet causing them to squeal and move back. _This isn't going to keep them back forever, hurry Starling hurry! _After the man was done he stood.

"Okay now what?"

Clarice approached him at hit him in the back of the head he fell next to them unconscious.

She ran to the Doctor with knife armed in her hand. She began to quickly cut away and the pigs were approaching the men lying on the ground.

"Bravo Clarice that was quite expertly handled."

"We need to hurry now, the boars are coming closer Doctor."

"I think they will have their fill of the men you have all ready rendered useless on the ground."

"I won't let that happen."

She was cutting through the last rope. "Clarice, do you honestly believe you can save everyone still? And if so, answer me this, do you really want to help them?"

Dr. Lecter was free and Clarice stood still facing him. "I believe I can do what I put my mind to Doctor, I saved you…"

He smiled at that, "Lets hurry now."

Hannibal looked to the men on the ground grabbing their weapons shooting at the pigs. They were stumbling around. It was definitely hard for them to move in their current state. As Hannibal looked to the gate he recognized Krendler with a gun facing towards them ready to fire.

"Clarice duck down now!"

He grabbed her and they both fell to the side hiding in a nearby stall. Then the next noise that filled the barn were the screams of the men on the ground unable to hold off the pigs any longer as they came in for their meal.

Author's Notes: Thank you everyone who was patient with my story! What took me so long was a mixture of writer's block, college exams and finals, and my Sensei finally gave me permission to start teaching karate after five years! But I am back to trying to write and finish up this story. Thank you for all of the reviews and I ask that you keep reviewing please, it definitely helps me improve my writing!


	5. Out of Time

Clarice and Hannibal fell to the stable grounds out of sight from Krendler's gun. Hannibal fell first and Clarice on top of him where their eyes momentarily locked on one another. She then stepped aside and helped him up.

"Shit did I hurt you? I didn't land on any of your injuries did I?"

Hannibal merely smiled, "I am fine my dear, thank you."

She gently placed her fingers to the giant red spot on his shirt where the blood soaked through. "We need to get you out of here…"

"Starling, Lecter get the hell out here with your hands up now!"

The pigs still in the barn eating away at the men on the ground, Krendler hesitating for only a moment slowly took one step then other, but he was still careful to keep his distance.

Clarice leaned up against the cool wooden walls of the stable with her gun held up at chest level ready to fire if she must.

"Clarice we may not have much time, but I think I have an idea if you are willing to trust me."

Clarice stood for a moment unsure of what to do, _he wouldn't hurt me. He just wouldn't not after saving his life…_

Krendler fired in their direction again, "NOW! Come out, come out Starling. Time to go back to your worthless life, which thanks to Mason and I," he smirked, "You don't have one to go back to. Your career is over Clarice, but it may not be too late to save what's left of it…if you decide to come with me that is. Or maybe you just prefer fucking psychopaths?"

At that last comment Clarice came out with both hands raised blood covered one of her hands.

"That's a good girl, now then where is he?"

"He is bleeding he needs help now. His wound reopened I don't know if he is going to make is much longer. He has lost too much blood."

Krendler approached closer and closer taking the long way around to stay a safe distance from the pigs. He was able to get a good look into the barn and saw Lecter sitting on the ground leaning up against the wall with his eyes closed. Krendler lowered his gun and began to approach at a faster pace.

As soon as he walked passed Starling, she grabbed the arm holding the gun. He struggled trying to get her off. He tripped her and threw her to the ground with the gun pointed to her. And a shot fired.

Krendler stumbled and fell to the ground with a bullet wound in his chest. Clarice looked over to see Hannibal with her gun in his hands. "Looks like your plan worked."

"Yes, but those pigs aren't going to stay preoccupied much longer let's hurry."

Hannibal stood up and ran to Clarice. She took back her gun and they made a run for it. It was pitch black outside not even the moon was up to give them some light, but luckily the gravel crunching underneath their feet was a sure sign they were on the right track. They ran over a small hill where lights were beaming from the Verger Mansion. Hannibal stopped for a moment.

"What's wrong Dr. Lecter we need to go."

"Clarice, if we don't stop Mason now he will continue to pursue."

"Not if we hurry he won't. Besides we need to get you some help anyway you are hurt and bleeding everywhere."

Hannibal just stood facing the mansion weighing his options. He knew Mason would never stop but he also knew his and Clarice's injuries needed to be attended to and soon. Especially with the amount of blood loss he has had in the past few hours. He started to walk in the direction of the mansion knowing Mason had to be stopped.

Clarice called out, "Hannibal, please. I don't want you to get hurt anymore, just stop."

He looked to her. It was the first time she had called him by his given name. "All right Clarice, perhaps some other time I will pay Mason a visit." They took off again in the direction of the car Starling had stolen.

**BACK AT MASON VERGER'S 20 MINUTES EARLIER**:

Cordell was walking to Mason's room preparing everything for his 'Dinner Special'. _Such a sick and twisted man, I can't believe what he would have me do. I didn't sign up for any of this. When I applied for this job all he asked for was a nurse assistant who would be willing to help him. The pay is fantastic, but I didn't sign up for this bullshit. All he has done is bark orders at me, and torture children in his free time. Dr. Lecter sometimes I can see why you did what you did, but my question is…why didn't you just finish the job?_ Cordell stopped. _Did I really just think that? What came over me?_ Cordell continued to walk to Mason's room with Dr. Lecter's harpy in his hands. He opened the door and walked over to the bed where his Master awaited.

"Cordell there you are. Any news from Krendler at the barn yet?"

"No sir, I will be sure to check momentarily."

"Make it fast, and did you bring me his knife?"

"Yes sir."

"Well pull it out and give it here."

Cordell opened Hannibal's harpy and approached. Closer and closer. He flashed the knife in front of Mason who stared back at Cordell.

"Cordell? Give it to me."

He blinked and gave the knife over to Verger. "I will check the status at the barn, sir. Just give me a few more minutes."

With that Cordell dismissed himself. He walked down the long hallway staring around at the paintings on the wall. _I remembered when I first walked down this hallway. I was so eager to have this job. To make it big and perhaps move on to something bigger. I never planned to spend the rest of my life serving under this man, but at the time it was all I had that was willing to pay me what I needed. Mason Verger even helped pay part of my schooling for a time, and that is why I stayed by his side for so long. Because I felt like I owed him…but not anymore._ Cordell went to the large living room with bright crimson colored couches. And a large monitor with a speaker system set up so Mason could watch his Special Guest anytime he wanted to. When Cordell flipped on the screen he felt like he could throw up. There was blood everywhere and the pigs were out feasting on the mangled bodies of four men that were completely unrecognizable by this point.

"Oh God, when Mr. Verger finds out he will be furious he will kill me…oh God what the hell should I do? What happened?"

Although Cordell did not want to he hit the rewind button. And saw the whole scene. Clarice Starling coming to the rescue of Dr. Hannibal Lecter.

"She saved him…then that means Lecter could be on his way here, shoot and I left Mason all alone."

Then something snapped in Cordell's mind…_wait Dr. Lecter could be anywhere._

Cordell has always felt like he owed Mason Verger his life for helping him in his toughest times…but not anymore.


	6. Free

Cordell walked calmly back to Mason's room. He had more confidence about him now in this decision.

"Cordell, what the hell took you so long?"

"Apologies sir, but I'm afraid I have bad news for you." Cordell reached down to put on his latex gloves.

"What happened where is everyone."

"Everyone is dead sir, and I am afraid Dr. Lecter is no where to be found."

Mason erupted as best as he could move in his current state, "You fucking idiot what took you so long to let me know? You should have informed me immediately. Now get down there and find him now!"

"Mr. Verger I am afraid by this point you will have no luck in finding Dr. Lecter. He is gone now Special Agent Starling freed him."

"What? That little bitch, I will see to it that she will never be able to step out in public again. She will be locked up. Cordell get me the phone."

"No, you see Mr. Verger…that is the other thing I came to inform you on." Cordell snatched Mason's beeper away and picked up Lecter's knife from his bed. He held the blade in his gloved hand and sighed in relief.

"Cordell what are you going?" True fear starting to show in his broken up voice.

"Don't you understand sir? Lecter is no where to be found he could be anywhere. How do I know he didn't come in here and cut your throat while I was away tending to the preparations for your dinner? The cameras have been turned off Mason, and your time is up."

"You bastard, every bit of success you have in your miserable life you owe to me."

"No, I owe it to myself, and I appreciate your help in my life, but what you have been doing is wrong. Goodbye Mason Verger."

Cordell slit his throat and Mason struggled with what little breath he had until finally his body was limp on his bed. Cordell left the knife with Mason and ran down to his car in the parking garage. As his car stormed down the road, for the first time in a long time, Cordell felt free.

The night was almost over as Clarice drove the van the Sards used to kidnap Lecter in. Although, before they left, they made sure to grab supplies from the ambulance she had stolen on her way there. Hannibal was busy trying to stop the bleeding coming from his stomach and arm.

"Are you okay Dr. Lecter?"

"So back to formalities are we?"

Clarice shook her head and sighed, "Sorry its just…where could we go? You need medical attention."

"You mean you aren't taking me to the waiting hands of the FBI?"

"Next time you see them, it will be shoot on sight. And I don't want to see you die." A memory came to Clarice of just a few hours ago when she held what she thought was Lecter's dying body in her arms after he had stepped in the way of the blade aimed for her. She shook it off and kept driving, "And besides there is no telling what Krendler told them before I came to get you."

"Doesn't it sadden you to know that they are so quick to believe him over you? Someone who has always done her duty and what is right? Clarice, are you done being stepped on by the FBI?"

Clarice had a small smile show on her face, "I haven't lost my since of right Doctor. What was going to happen to you tonight was not right at all so I stopped it with my own hands. And besides I sort of…resigned from the FBI all ready."

At that Lecter's eyes widened. He just watched her careful to analyze and catch any lie she attempted to make, and he found none.

"After I stole the ambulance, I realized they didn't care what happened to you, but I did. So before I came to Mason's place I told him I was done."

"My, my Clarice. Stealing cars, shooting people, in an attempt to save what? One criminal."

"I did what I thought was right Doctor. Isn't that why you killed people? Why you saved me? I don't see you as a criminal, just Dr. Hannibal Lecter."

Hannibal smiled and closed his eyes. His head dropped slightly.

"Doctor are you all right?"

"Yes, but we do need to get somewhere safe. So I may further exam our injuries."

"I am fine Doctor."

"I will see that it remains so. I have a place in mind Clarice if you will take me there."

Clarice hesitated, she was unsure of what the next step for her was in her decision making. She definitely needed to hurry and get him help otherwise the past few hours trying to save his life are going to be in vain.

"Okay where to?"

"Keep driving on this road to the interstate. Then take exit nine and stay on that road. I will provide further instruction from there."

Clarice drove on for another hour before they finally reached the two story river side house. Clarice opened the door and ran around to Hannibal's side to assist him. By this point, he was having a hard time walking. He reassured her nonetheless that he was fine.

"You aren't brushing me off Doctor, I am going to help you whether you want it or not."

Hannibal nodded and smiled. He then allowed her to take his arm and pull it across her shoulders giving him something to lean on. When they were inside he sat on the couch.

He looked to Clarice, "Please come here and let me see what the damage is."

"No your injuries are a lot worse then mine. I will bring you whatever you need and let you examine me afterwards, but you are first all right?" She crossed her arms and shot him a scowl.

"…All right bring me the black bag underneath the counter over there. Pull out the needle and thread for me please."

She walked over pulling out the bag and setting it on the coffee table in front of Hannibal while he removed his shirt. He looked at the stitched up wound and saw it was broken up to badly now to keep in so he removed it. Then when Clarice brought him the needle he began to suture his wound back up.

Clarice watched and then took out a cloth, went to the bathroom to soak it in water and returned to help him clean it out. "Does it hurt?"

"No I am used to this by now."

She shook her head and smiled, "Does anything ever hurt you?"

Hannibal paused and a memory came to him temporarily. He could not be sure whether or not it happened since by that time his vision was failing him. An image of Clarice over top of him on the verge of tears begging him don't go. He tried to speak but no words would come out he felt blackness crowd his vision and then nothing.

"Doctor?"

"Sorry my dear. I was just remembering when those men first captured me…and…nothing, never mind." He took the cloth from her after he finished closing his wound, and then wiped the remainder of the blood away. The cut on his arm he took care of next. After he was done he covered them with bandages and put a different shirt on. He then came back in the room to Clarice seated on the coffee table and he took a seat across from her on the couch.

"Would you like to sit somewhere more comfortable."

"I'm fine, so are you going to take a look at me?"

"I think I could look at you all day, my dear."

"Shut up."

Hannibal smiled and Clarice leaned in and allowed him to look over her stomach and her head.

"So what's the verdict am I going to live?"

"Very minimal damage and I am glad." He placed a hand on her cheek.

"Doct…Hannibal. You should leave the states the FBI will be on the hunt for you after finding Verger's place in its current condition."

Hannibal leaned into Clarice, "And what of you Clarice since your resignation? Do you think you can just walk the streets freely now?"

Clarice lowered her head, "No, but that isn't important right now."

She then stood and so did the Doctor their eyes never leaving one another, "Why, tell me why? Why did you save me? Why would you risk your life for me like that?" Tears were coming down her cheeks now, "You, you idiot."

Hannibal took a step closer but she merely stepped to the side and backed up, "Clarice, you really do surprise me. I have been called a lot of things in my life, but idiot was never among them."

"Stop joking around! Why?"

He took another step forward then another and she kept backing up until she was against the wall. "Really Clarice, after all these years it has still never occurred to you why I may do something like this. Why I risked my life in return for your safety. It should be quite obvious my dear."

"…tell me."

He smile and put his hand back on her cheek, "I love you, Clarice."

He kissed her.


End file.
